The present invention relates to: a solid-state image sensing device typified, for example, by a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor; and a method for manufacturing the device.
In Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2008-218836 (Patent Literature 1), a technology of configuring a gate electrode by a nickel fullsilicide electrode is described. Specifically in Patent Literature 1, it is described that fluorine having a silicidation reaction inhibitory effect is injected into a gate electrode in order to form a nickel fullsilicide electrode having a composition of a nickel monosilicide.